The Day before Valentines Day
by rukiaxkrys
Summary: it's the day before valentines day and ichigo forgot! pleasa R&R.


She slid the closet door slightly, trying not to make any noise. _Right where I left you_ she thought jumping out the closet. _Huh? _She looked down only to see that she'd landed on the book she used to study with the night before. _So you slept there whole night huh? _She thought as she gently kicked the sleeping body lying on the ground next to her. All she could do was smile. There he was, with drool on the side of his cheeks. He looked so peaceful, so calm so relaxed and at the back of her mind she couldn't help but think of how cute he looked. She picked up the book and then stared back at him. She really didn't want to wake him but she knew she had to. If she had it her way she'd stay there whole day and just stare at him, secretly that's all she wanted to do.

She raised her hand and said "wake up you dumbass!!" as she flung the book at the orange haired boy on the ground.

"Wha... ruk... What the hell!!" Ichigo screamed wiping the drool from his face, still struggling to completely open his eyes, "you know you could have simply said wake up!!" he continued shouting with his fist pointed at Rukia's face.

"Now now, what fun would that be?" she replied with an evil smirk on her face. "Hurry up.. you'll make us late"

"Don't rush me midget" he said as he turned around smiling, knowing that calling her that just pisses her off.

"WHAT.. DID.. YOU.. JUST CALL ME!?" you could tell form her voice that she was just moments away from exploding.

"noth--" was all he could say as he felt the hard blow of Rukia's foot as it connected to his face. The kick was so strong that it sent him flying onto his bed. Usually she'd just hit him with the closest thing she could find but since that was a pillow, her foot had to do. "Now hurry up!"

…………

"Hey.. Rukia, Ichigo" they heard a familiar voice say as they walked into their classroom.

"Hi Renji" Ichigo answered as they both walked towards their group of friends in the back of the classroom.

"Um.. ichi.. um.. never mind" Orihime stuttered with her hand over her mouth

"um" Renji said, continuing where Orihime left off, "you um" trying so hard to contain his laughter which at this point had taken over him "why do you have a baseball growing out of your head" he blurted out laughing.

"why?.. why?.. o well why don't you ask that mid—"he paused for a second realizing what he was just about to say, then he continued " I mean why don't you ask her!!"

"well you see that's what he got for calling me a midget!" she replied as she lifted herself and sat on top of one of the desks.

"come on Ichigo.. haven't you learned your lesson??" Renji preached as he passed his hand over his perfect red hair.

"yea Ichigo, I mean last week you got a broken arm, the week before a broken nose, a little bit again and she'd make you blind! Thank god your father is a doctor!" Ishida said fixing his glasses

"I know" he said turning his face to Rukia as she teased him.

In a funny way, Ichigo loved when she did this. He obviously didn't like the part where he got injured, but he just loved to make her mad. He loved the face she made when she was mad. Her eyes would open wide and she'd grind her teeth, and sometimes her nose would flare. She'd look so cute, although 

he knew he was about to get his ass kicked, he loved that face. But nothing could compare to when she smiled. Renji had just made a joke and they were all laughing. He loved this! It was rare for Rukia to laugh and mean it. Her whole face lit up. The sun, the moon, a rose, the sunset, nothing in the world could compare to her.

"Oi Ichigo you okay" Renji said as he tapped him on the head

"What the hell did you do that for!!"

"you were spacing out again!.. why is it.." banging his hand on the table, "that every time I make a joke you always space out when I'm finished?"

"cuz you suck!.. that's why!!"

Renji raised his fist in the air "you punk why I o--" he was cut short by the teacher entering the classroom.

"Take your seats" the teacher said.

About half way into the lesson Ichigo got distracted, as usual, at the raven-haired goddess sitting in front of him.

(Btw Rukia's hair is a dark purple)

He couldn't help but think of her smile. He radiance that put both the sun and moon to shame, then the though hit him…his eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped open… _how could I have forgotten?? What am I going to do?? O damn!!_

Tomorrow was Valentines Day!!...

O SHIT!!


End file.
